Jealous Birdie - Fudou x Takanashi
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: One day after the FFI when Takanashi and Fudou were searching through pictures, she stumbles upon a very interesting photo. Fudou x Takanashi one-shot. I wrote this after reading a short doujinshi on Google Images.


It was one day after the FFI, just like any other, except that Teikoku was preparing on celebrating its half-century anniversary. All the students had been excused from class early to help out with the preparations the week before the final day. The soccer team was especially busy because after all, they were the elite representatives of the school. One of the many things to set up was a huge bulletin board that covered up a whole wall filled with pictures of the soccer team from the first year to the current team. Kidou, Sakuma, and Genda had already sorted out the pictures of the previous years to put on the wall. All that was left was to chose photos from this year. And guess who was stuck doing that?

Kidou forced Fudou to do it, saying that he didn't contribute at all yet, and Takanashi volunteered right after. After a lot of grumbling, Fudou finally went to the storage attic in the soccer club room with Takanashi.

Truth be told, Takanashi volunteered because she had wanted to spend time with Fudou to catch up. They hadn't seen each other after Shin Teikoku broke up, and Takanashi secretly also had a crush on the mohawk midfielder which the said boy was oblivious to.

Time Skip

"Did you find any good ones Captain?" Takanashi asked Fudou as she kneeled on the ground of the dusty attic with all of the pictures scattered across the floor.

"Stop calling me that. Shin Teikoku is dead," replied Fudou flatly.

"Oh, okay…"

The two continued to search through the pile until they came up with three pictures to represent the soccer team. Of the three pictures, one of them was a group picture of Shin Teikoku. The other two were pictures of the original Teikoku team and Inazuma Japan to honor Kidou, Fudou, and Sakuma for making it all the way to the world's top.

"Okay. It's about time we get out of this dusty dump," said Fudou as he stood up and bumped his head. "Ouch!" The ceiling was too low and the room was meant for storage, not people. So it only fitted Takanashi, Fudou, the pictures, and the rest of the storage boxes if the two students sat or crawled. And even then, it was still squishy. Often, their elbows touched and Takanashi would blush and hope that Fudou didn't notice. But while she was busy worrying, she didn't notice that Fudou was also blushing and trying to hide his red face.

"Is something the matter?" Fudou asked as he turned to Takanashi. It wasn't usual for her not to ask if he was okay, and he was worried that something happened. But instead what he saw was a kneeling Takanashi with her back to his and an evil aura surrounding her. Fudou gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. "Takanashi-san?"

The peach-haired girl turned and her blue eyes were now turned to fire. "Fudou-san!" she roared as she landed a fist square on his face.

A shocked Fudou toppled backwards. "What was that for?" he asked her, his voice full of annoyance and a tiny bit of fear masked underneath. That Takanashi sure punched hard, maybe even more powerful than Genda.

Takanashi shoved the picture of Inazuma Japan in his face and pointed to a pretty purple haired girl. Fudou recognized her as Fuyuka, the daughter of Coach Kudou and one of the managers of Inazuma Japan. "So?" Fudou asked, rubbing the spot on his cheek where Takanashi punched him. There was for sure going to be a huge bruise there, and Kidou, Sakuma, and Genda were going to laugh at him if they ever discovered that he got that from Takanashi's fist. They were always teasing him that he and Takanashi had something going between them. Wait… that was it.

The realization hit him harder than the punch five seconds ago (if he takes another one, I doubt that he will still be alive). The female midfielder was so angry because she had a crush on him. Why was he so dense before? Of course, he would never admit that to his friends, but back to the topic. In the picture, next to the smiling girl that Takanashi pointed to was a slightly embarrassed looking Fudou avoiding his eyes from the camera lens.

"What? Every self respecting male would feel a little flustered if they got chosen to stand next to Coach Kudou's daughter, not to mention the prettiest manager of Inazuma Japan," Fudou argued. The glint in Takanashi's eyes told him that this answer was going to get him another punch in the face, maybe even harder. Waving his hands in front of his face, Fudou quickly added, "I mean-, you're pretty too, but uh- I mean- no it isn't like- uh-…" GODDAMNIT HE COULD'T PUT HIS FEELINGS INTO WORDS! "Aargh!" he shouted, "Ugh, just-…"

Fudou smashed his lips into the angry midfielder's and her eyes widened. Then she quickly recovered from the shock and sunk into the kiss. Fudou wrapped one hand around her head and the other behind her back. The two stayed that way for a while until they needed air so badly that they were starting to see stars. But Takanashi never wanted it to end, even if her lungs were screaming, "OXYGEN! NEED OXYGEN!" Finally, Fudou pulled away and the kiss was over.

"Still angry?" Fudou asked with a smirk. Takanashi's cheeks were almost as red as Kidou's eyes. "Hmph," she said and pouted. "You're my one and only, Princess," Fudou said sexily as he grabbed her one of her wrists and pushed her against the wall so that he was towering over her. Then using his other hand, he tipped Takanashi's chin up as he leaned in for another kiss. Before their lips touched, he murmured, "No one can ever replace you in my heart."


End file.
